


【豆鹤ABO】酸

by JULIN



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 Japan
Genre: ABO, M/M, 豆鹤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JULIN/pseuds/JULIN
Summary: NC18，PWP，可能会含有一点BDSM和Talk Dirty情趣半现实向的ABO/AU，Bug多私设也有
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion, 豆原一成／鹤房汐恩
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【豆鹤豆情人节24h产粮接力】  
> 2020/02/14 -15:00-
> 
> 一篇无脑又nbcs的煌，第一章大概捋一捋感情线和叨逼叨的废话，第二章进入正题！

****1.** **

豆原和鹤房的地下恋情其实已经持续很久了。

从选秀节目中的相识相知到相互吸引，从竞争对手到一步步成为可交托后背依靠的队友，他们一直深深地信赖着彼此。以致于，连少年人的那份不知何时自何处而萌生出的暧昧好感，无不在暗处疯狂汲取着养分，一日日放肆生长着。

鹤房喜欢豆原从来都不是秘密，只是旁观的大家总揣摩不清豆原的态度。

毕竟那个 17 岁的少年豆原一成，就已经成熟稳重得不像一个未成年了，他无疑是团里最年少最隐忍且最坚强的孩子。虽然他们身为哥哥，也非常希望他能够偶尔向他们撒撒娇，露出最符合那个年龄人的模样，但豆原的表现远远超乎他们的想象，他不仅扛起了身为 center 的责任，亦顶住了外界施加予他的压力。

他做的很好。

认真努力的他，成长速度非常之惊人。终于，在豆原正式进入 18 岁的几天前，他成功分化成为令人意外的 alpha。甚至刚分化完没几天，就忍不住主动向身为 omega 队友的鹤房捅破了那层很早以前便无需存在的薄纸，本就是两情相悦的两人快速的确认了交往关系。

一切都应是顺理之中的水到渠成。

鹤房喜欢豆原，而豆原恰好也是，只不过这回是他自己亲口承认的。

尽管他俩原本想瞒着其他人，但大家不过是心知肚明的睁一只眼闭一只眼罢了，任由队里两个末子在眼皮底下悄悄搞小动作，却懒得戳破。偶有需要他们出面帮忙打掩护的地方，他们这群做哥哥的也都不在话下，能帮则帮。

鹤房其实很庆幸，自己暗恋的人总算是不负众望分化成了 alpha，他不是没做过心理准备：如果豆原一成不是 alpha，是个 beta 或者 omega 他该怎么办？难道他要就此放弃吗？

这个问题当初显然难倒了他，但索性如今已沦为笑谈。

每次在床上笑着跟豆原提起这事打趣对方，听到鹤房以前揣测自己很有可能会是个 omega 的话，豆原就气结郁闷得不行。然后他选择恶狠狠地咬上鹤房的脖子，在他身上留下一道又一道重叠的鲜红色牙印，最终换来了鹤房呵斥他是不是狗的痛呼。

每当这种时候，豆原便心满意足从鹤房颈间撑起身来，他把笑声闷在胸腔里，眯起的眼睛笑得几乎看不见，喉头跟着一颤一颤的。等笑完了，他伸出舌尖舔了一舔刚刚咬破鹤房后颈的尖锐犬牙，表情恶劣得如同存心戏弄猎物，一脸戏谑的看它如何濒临绝境步入绝望的捕食者。

“也是呢，我是不是狗我不知道。但我是不是 A，汐恩哥难道还能不知道吗？”

他别有深意地说着，话里有话，又坏意的用某个坚硬的部位顶了下鹤房腿间的敏感部位，激得鹤房尾椎骨一缩换来一阵下意识的连锁颤栗反应，羞出的红晕立马从脸庞蔓延至脖颈。

仿佛又嗅到了熟悉的开端，接下来是熟悉的剧情和熟悉的结局。他好像永远在作死的边缘疯狂试探，不知悔改。

结果第二天的鹤房汐恩，还得扶着酸软得直不起来的腰起床，咬着牙做强颜欢笑继续一天的练习。

靠，他以前怎么就没想到，那个表面上看着老老实实的豆原一成，上了床竟然是这样的人？

自从他们谈起了恋爱以后，所有的转变来得如此之快，鹤房对豆原建立的固有印象正在被对方的实质行为逐一击破、碎裂；之后重新塑立起来的，是另一个更为真实生动有血有肉的人。

而鹤房喜欢的那个豆原确确实实改变了。

好在他仍是那个能让鹤房心动如初的人。

变得越来越自信的年轻 alpha，愈发耀眼夺目得像是生来便自带光芒的发光体，自身发光发热的同时继续吸引着越来越多的人发掘到他，迷恋上他，跟随于他。

意识到往后可能还会有更多的人喜欢上豆原一成这一点，这就让鹤房很不开心。

即使他为豆原能取得今日的成就而感到高兴，却又不希望本属于他的宝藏被人发现，有朝一日甚至还会被抢走。

豆原一成是属于他鹤房汐恩一个人的宝藏。

****2.** **

鹤房整日忧心忡忡，哪怕他已和豆原稳定在一起不短的时间了，他也依然是这样，连豆原都总说他：汐恩哥是不是焦虑过度了。

豆原再一次重复这句话的时候，和鹤房汐恩相拥挤在同一张床上过了一夜。

清晨柔和的朝晖透过没拉紧的窗帘渗透进来，丝丝缕缕洒落在他们洁白的枕头边，柔软的被褥里尽是昨夜没散透完的信息素交融过的气息。乍一闻，好似只有一股清凉淡爽的香气，但当你仔细分辨时，还是可以认出两种截然不同却融合得相得益彰的味道。

那是豆原身上的柠檬草味信息素，还有鹤房自然散发出的白葡萄味。

白葡萄的果香要比柠檬草香来得强烈许多，埋进颈窝深吸一口，自然会有酸甜曼妙的浓郁香气充盈鼻腔。等你开始意犹未尽的上瘾了，则会真正的沉沦其中欲罢不能，不停细细回味后，又会有另一种淡淡的草香混合柠檬的清香萦绕其间，经久不散。

听闻只有真正相爱的两个人，才能将彼此信息素的味道融合得很好。

在豆原看来，他们应当是做到了的。他习惯了有事没事嗅嗅鹤房身上的味道，那使他感到心底有种沉甸甸的满足感。

鹤房彼时正侧卧着缩在豆原的怀中，床上摆放的一对棉花枕头根本没发挥过多大作用，唯一的用处大概是被豆原拿来塞在鹤房的腰后……

反正只要寻到合适的时间和机会，他们俩总会偷偷睡到一起，盖着同一床被子，靠着同一个枕头，同样的，滚着同一张床单。

鹤房今天比豆原醒得早些，他侧躺在豆原身边，感受着对方贴近的热烘烘的胸脯，听见他沉稳有力的心跳声，再无聊地数到豆原微闭的眼睫上有多少根睫毛。

近距离端详豆原一成，鹤房发现这只小豆柴的睫毛，长得是真的好，不仅浓密纤长，而且是那种不用夹都有的天生上翘。

他安静地看了对方没一会儿，豆原便在他的目光中悠悠然转醒，蓦地迎上鹤房一动不动的注视目线。

在他后面醒来的豆柴，先是有些迷茫地眨眨眼睛，那双过分圆润的下垂狗狗眼里的光斑逐渐清晰，迟钝的大脑慢慢恢复运转变得清醒活跃。

他软乎乎的出声，主动问候，“汐恩…早上好啊。”

豆原此时的嗓音里沉淀了三分低沉两分沙哑，整体却仍是清亮好听的招牌少年音色，那一贯深得他恋人的喜爱。虽然现在的他，也并没有从鹤房汐恩这里得到想要的回应。

鹤房沉默，无声凝视着豆原的脸，没搭理他。

接着疑惑的他仔细盯着对方向来掩饰不了多少情绪的脸，了然轻笑一声，伸出覆盖着结实肌肉，线条匀称的手臂，将人给捞进怀里半搂着，熟稔的把下巴放在鹤房颊边，态度亲昵地蹭蹭再撒娇似地开口。

“嗯？为什么不说话，怎么了嘛，我的汐恩？”

鹤房被他下巴上新冒出的青色小茬戳到脸皮，又痒又痛难受的不行。于是他没用多少力挣脱怀抱，推开了豆原毛茸茸又沉甸甸的圆脑袋，并且拉下脸色变得更加难看了。

豆原依旧没生气，明亮的眸子里盛着温情蜜意的笑。

“就不能不去嘛？明明好不容易才有了的两天假期……”鹤房气呼呼地瞪着他，低声嘟囔说。

豆原一开始就猜到八成又是这事。

“汐恩哥，你太紧张了。我只是回去看一眼，不会怎么样的。”

他一边说着，一边安抚性的抚上不安的 omega 恋人的脖颈，温热宽大的手掌紧贴着对方颈后略凉细腻的肌肤，传递过去属于 alpha 的安心力度。

大约两个礼拜前，豆原一成的母校发来邀请，希望他有空的话出席一场校运动会的表演赛。豆原迄今出道已有两年多，作为冈山县的代表性名人之一，他对家乡仍保持着感恩的心态，正好他接下来很快会有几天休假，一番斟酌思量过后便顺口答应了下来——当然是征求过经纪人的同意后决定的。

这便让鹤房汐恩不乐意了，他觉得豆原没有事先跟他商量过，就随意决定好他的休息日安排，连这次也是被对方以“短期旅行”为由，半信半疑地拐到了冈山的一处温泉旅馆来住下。

要知道平时只要一有休息的时间，他们都会抓紧机会粘在一块度过，维系恋情的热度很难；维系 idol 与 idol 的地下恋情热度，更是难上加难。

鹤房这辈子的贪心，大概都表现在对豆原一个人的占有欲上了。

因为这事，鹤房已经和他大大小小的拌过几次嘴，虽然每次豆原都会耐心将他乖乖哄好，但很快他又会不开心的打翻情绪罐，开始换上一脸患得患失的表情。

豆原以为鹤房只是暂时性的状态出现问题，没想到对方持续的时日竟会如此之久，搞得豆原每次都要自责是不是自己对他的汐恩哥不够好关心得不够，或是自己最近在床上的表现令他不够满意，才会让他出现不良的情绪变化，甚至有愈演愈烈的趋势。

豆原和鹤房交往的一年多里，属于他们的磨合期尚未完全过去。豆原早已习惯生活里处处渗透了鹤房的细枝末节，但依鹤房的表现情况来看，他适应得并没有像豆原那么好。

哄人可真难。

豆原第 n 次发出叹息，他倒是不嫌烦，哪怕恋人经常对自己发小脾气，在他眼里全是甜蜜的折磨。

豆原一成甘之如饴，况且这个人还是鹤房汐恩，那是他人生里唯一遇到过的束手无策。

一个优秀的 alpha 总是得无条件支撑着他的 omega 直到度过敏感时期。说实话，面对着现在的鹤房，豆原也很是为难，他预感到鹤房的发情期可能快来了才会变成这样，他何尝不想时时刻刻都和他的汐恩哥在一起。

不管是粘人的鹤房汐恩，亦或是傲娇的鹤房汐恩……他全都喜欢。

“你别生气了好不好，我去露个面很快就会回来的。”

“哼！我才不要管你，爱去哪儿去哪儿，最好别回来了。”

鹤房赌气地背过身去，顺便把被子全扯过来缩成一团，一股脑脸埋进去不肯理人了。

豆原一成裸了半个的身子一下子暴露在空气里，胸膛腹肌大腿全露，浑身上下只剩一条昨晚随手捡起来穿上充当睡裤的平角裤，早上的寒意冷得他忍不住嘶了一声，浑身打了个哆嗦，皮肤表面随即浮起一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。

怎么办，汐恩哥越来越气了呀。

他无奈搓了搓手臂，歪头看了一眼鹤房汐恩只露出一点点翘起的棕色发丝的后脑勺，最后一个人灰溜溜的爬下床去穿裤子。

鹤房明显没有丝毫想理他的意思，豆原免得再去招惹气头上的他，只好乖乖的起床洗漱打理自己，等他一并抓好了发型从洗手间里走出来，再一件一件翻出衣服穿上时，鹤房仍旧保持着那个姿势缩在床上纹丝不动，一派不把自己闷出病来就誓不罢休的作势。

豆原把衬衫的最后一颗纽子扣好，这才接了杯水举止尽量轻柔地走过去，将水杯轻轻放在床头柜上，随后坐到床沿，本来想抬手揉上那颗炸开了一头乱毛的脑袋，但很快被对方怀有敌意的一偏头给躲开了。

豆原自知理亏，缩回手去，轻声叹气。

“汐恩哥，我把水和抑制药都放你床头了，如果有需要就暂时先用它们熬一熬吧。”他说。

然后不管鹤房愿不愿意，他干脆又俯身隔着被子亲了一下对方的头，说着：“有事记得随时给我打电话，我会尽快赶到。”

鹤房躲在被子里始终不肯面对他，直到对方临走前突然想起来嘱咐了一句“早餐等会儿会有人送过来”的话，才磨磨蹭蹭离去。

****3.** **

房间重新陷入晨间时分的宁静，只剩下他此刻并不平静的呼吸声，被人特意敞开过的窗户外，啾啾的鸟鸣清晰可辨，火红的枫叶挂在枝头将落未落摇摇欲坠。鹤房掀开用来蒙住头的被子，坐起来打量了一圈周围，见床边果然有摆得好好的药和水，外面静谧的晨光也隐隐开始变得暖融融的。

他意识到豆原是真的走掉了，真的就这么狠心地抛下他走了。

鹤房发泄似地踢了一脚床上皱成团的被子，胸口也跟被塞了一团棉花似的堵得慌，快要喘不过气来。心里又气又难过，他气自己如今变得这么小心眼这么脆弱不堪，难过于豆原一成这个渣男居然真的敢丢下他在旅馆里煎熬。

没过多久，女侍礼貌的为他送进来一盘定食早餐，而后悄悄退下。鹤房洗完脸擦干水晃出来，盘腿坐到地上的小桌前用早饭，他可没有心情享受美味。在一口气喝完了碗里的酱汤后，他气鼓鼓地放下小碗，暗自发誓今天晚上一定要把豆原一成赶下床去睡榻榻米！

留在旅馆里属实无聊，豆原不在，他也没兴趣一个人去泡温泉。鹤房瘫回床上刷了半天手机，试图把自己的思绪从想豆原一成现在到底在干嘛这件事上抽离出来，结果发现效果甚微，待在这里的他明显感到愈来愈憋屈烦躁，几度想要急不可耐的直接冲到豆原的学校里去把人当场拖走——

等等……对啊！！

鹤房的身躯突然弹了起来，拨云见日般，脑子里顿时产生了大胆的新想法。

他为什么就不能一起去呢！既然豆原能去，他也能去的吧！

他兴奋地跳下床，毛毛躁躁的收拾完一通，风风火火的迅速出了门。

穿堂的微风吹起薄纱制的窗帘布，无人的卧房双人大床留下一副完全没人收拾过的乱景，团起的被窝深陷着方才有人躺过的凹陷，空余一室的寂静以及床边显得格外孤零零的水杯和药片。

****4.** **

鹤房汐恩的发情期就像他整个人一样，不按常理出牌，喜怒无常，捉摸不透规律，再加上鹤房本人还是没啥自觉的那种人，老是不记事。于是只能由豆原一成来代劳，替他处理这些事：比如推测鹤房的下一次发情期是什么时候，他又应该什么时候给予对方适当的 alpha 信息素来补充。

作为有权终身标记了鹤房的 alpha，豆原一早做好了要为他负责一切到底的打算与觉悟。

好多人年少时的欢喜也许只是源于一时的心动后到短暂性的记忆，但豆原知道，自他遇到鹤房的那一天起，从他察觉到自己喜欢着对方的那份心情时，他是逃不开这个人了。

他有限的生命里，注定会烙印上这个人的存在，与“鹤房汐恩”这个名字纠缠至死，为彼此套上牢牢的羁绊。

谁也该死的逃不掉谁。

他想起了曾经在舞台上，由他们俩配合完成的表演，想起了鹤房的歌词part——“你我相互彼此影响”。

所以豆原坚信那是命运的力量，将他俩死死的拴到一起，或许，或许鹤房以后会有后悔的可能性，豆原却不可能再同意他离开自己了。

alpha 天生的独占欲，远远比 omega 因为习惯性产生的依赖还要吓人。

汐恩哥，只能是他一个人的，永远永远，至死不休。

在咬破鹤房后颈的腺体，彻底的标记占有了他的那一刻，豆原一成如是想到。

然而豆原没想到的是，枉他今天出门前特意打扮了一番自己，有幸受邀返校参加一年一次的运动会，现在竟然会是这种局面。

犹如一脚踩在云端上，轻飘飘的脚尖触及到投手丘地面的尘土，这一刻他终于有了一丝不是幻觉的真实感。他都不知道自己是怎么同意校长先生其实算不上合理的请求，待他回神，他已经重新换上了久违的棒球服，莫名其妙站到了棒球表演赛的比赛场地上。

眼前的画面叫他有些恍惚，低头摸了摸胸前借来的白色棒球服，按捺不住胸腔里逐渐加速跳动的心脏，悄然握紧卡住虎口的投手套，全身顿时充满一股奇妙的兴奋感。

他难以想象自己正在做的事。

这两年他抽条长高了不少，这身制服却意外的合身，他几乎要怀疑这些是否是有意设下的一场局，为的只是等他此时此刻现身，站回到投手丘，再度做回从前那个在棒球部里的自己。

投手往往是主宰着一场比赛的灵魂人物，尽管这一次他上场的性质早已今非昔比。

环视周身的球场，豆原看到了相较以往的记忆而言，一样，却又好像不太一样的场景——熟悉的球场，熟悉的站位；只是多了不熟悉的观众，不熟悉的球员。正值秋高气爽的季节，虽然冈山四季如一的灿烂阳光曾亲密的细吻过他的脸庞与四肢，但现时照射着自己的光线，未免也刺得过于炫目。

他好像有点不太习惯了……

豆原稍稍拉低头上的字母棒球帽，帽檐下的双眸却亮得不可思议，好比藏了会发光的小小星球，棱角分明的脸部线条光影晃动。他默默勾起唇角，继而绽开了一抹耀眼胜过日光的笑容。

是的，他很开心。

****5.** **

鹤房叫了辆出租车，然后跟着导航走了一段路，好不容易才找到豆原以前念的高校。

只能说高中不愧是青春满溢的地方，今天的学校热闹得非同寻常，校园里来来往往擦身穿梭的人流很多，既有学生也有外来人，不枉鹤房出门前特地乔装过，口罩帽子一样不落全戴上了，穿的衣服还算年轻减龄风的，看起来倒没多奇怪。

他估摸着，只要尽量自然的融入这种地方，应该就不会有人认出他了吧？

说起来，他也是好几年没回学校里看过了，自从他退学只身前往韩国追梦以后。没能好好念完高中，有几分可惜，但是等他逛了没几步，那股子新鲜劲和怀念感很快就过去了，他忽地回想起，自己大老远跑到这儿来的目的是什么。

啊，真的是！可恶的豆原一成，那么大个学校，他又不认识路，他上哪儿去抓人啊！

可能上天真的是垂怜他想什么来什么，鹤房茫然不知去向的脚顿在原地没个几分钟，突然听见身后由远及近跑过的两个小女生完全抑制不住激动的呼声。

“快点快点！听说豆原学长今天回来了啊！”

“什么？哪个豆原学长？是我想的那位吗！！”

“是他！就是 JO1 出道了的豆原一成君，我听她们说他现在就在棒球场比赛呢！”

“真的？我不是在做梦吧——”

身着胜高绀青制服的 JK 们带着不大不小的花痴声从他身边携手奔跑过去，鹤房竖起耳朵恰好听见她们短促却精要的交谈内容，目视着她俩逐渐远去的娇小背影，鹤房有口罩遮挡下的面容不禁浮现出危险的笑， 唯一露出的一对猫似的明眸微微眯起。

他暗想，好他个豆原一成，嘴上说只是来看一眼不干什么，现在倒好，心情好得还打起棒球了是吧？

于是记仇·汐恩很快反应过来，追上那两个女生的脚步，跟着她们跑动起来。

鹤房气喘吁吁的赶到球场，不等好久没跑步的他想扯下口罩，弯腰扶着膝盖呼吸上几口新鲜空气，正好又轮到了豆原后援上场的投球局。

他已经尽力了，还是来得稍晚了些。这会儿只能被一层一层的人挤到赛场外围，他努力凭借自己的身高优势，想要看清楚内场的情况。

场上的选手不少，但鹤房无比熟识那个宽肩窄腰的身形轮廓，仅需一眼便能直觉地认出哪一个人是他的豆原一成。

没错了，是那个背负 1 号的选手。

看样子豆原应该是个投手吧。

鹤房看见他的姿势倒是十足的标准，眼神里也透出浓浓的坚定。他只是站在那儿，就自带一种浑然天成、意气风发的威风气势，像是在明目张胆的告诉这里的所有人，这是谁的地盘。

而鹤房站在人群中远远地看着他的一举一动，从他伸踏踩出脚的蹬地、动作干净利落的拧腰扭肩，到最终运用手指的力量拨球、挥动一向有力的手臂将白色的小球凛然无畏地投掷出去。

他投球的方向瞄得极其精准，眼见着一记又一记迅猛的直球加变化球飘过打者身边，致使击球员接连挥空棒球棍，直至一球又一球稳稳落入捕手的手套里被接住。

“Nice ball！”

豆原连续的三球三振三人，场上的局势瞬间举他一人之力拉回。简直难以相信他是很久没碰过棒球、没练习掷球的人。

随着场内与捕手完美配合的最后一声高呼落下，所有人的情绪都被带动至高潮，放声欢呼起来。放眼望去，观众的喝彩声与啦啦队的加油声全数融合在一起，一并鼓动着鹤房的耳膜，煽动着他尚未完全平息下来的呼吸频率，胸膛还在大幅度的起伏，他近乎虔诚的沉浸在由豆原间接或直接导致的热烈气氛之中。

那些人全都在喊着同一个人，注视着同一个人。这个时候，豆原刚好回过身来，仰头笑着看向鹤房这边，向那波疯狂尖叫呼喊“mame”和“mamechan”的人群挥了挥手，大概算是害羞的打招呼。鹤房能看到他因为微抬起头而显得更为明显的下颚线和脸部轮廓，秋日的高阳为他周身晕了一圈光芒，整个人都硬朗好看到不行。

笑眼弯弯，朝气蓬勃。

给人梦回他还是那位棒球部时期温厚的豆原学长的错觉。

鹤房蓦然醒悟，原来自己珍藏已久的宝物被拿出来与全世界分享，是这样的一种心情——虽然他好像一点也没有藏好过。

换投了？

鹤房随之注意到收回手后的豆原准备要下场了，他的视线一直紧紧的粘连在豆原那边，他急迫得只想快点脱身追过去，生怕跟丢了人。

偏偏身前身后的围观者还要一个劲儿的动来动去，身边不停有贴上来的人，水泄不通堵得他很难轻易挤出去。可见，仅是一个豆原一成，带来的人气就有多可怕，得亏他今天没露脸。

不知是谁，人群中似乎有人挤了一下撞到他的腰，痛得他眉头一紧，身子晃了一晃，兴奋的氛围最容易刺激人们制造出混杂的信息素气息，鹤房脚底发软，差点没站稳。

****【TBC.】** **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NC18，PWP，BDSM，Talk Dirty注意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爽就完事了，我一滴也没有了

****6.** **

幸好这次下场以后，豆原不用再上场了。

最后和校长先生客套一番，站在一起拍完合照，他终于能松口气结束营业，返回临时休息室里换衣服。豆原摘掉棒球帽深呼吸一口气，望着等身镜里一身比赛棒球服的自己犯愁，看来他今天是白费力气搞搭配出来了，就没想到自己到头来会百思不得其解的穿上这身。

也不知道汐恩哥现在怎么样了。

豆原去摸手机，打开一看，果然一个未接来电记录都没有……

难不成还在生气吗？

豆原稍微犹豫思索了一下，还是选择继续拿起手机按下拨号键，拨出那个电话。结果等了半天没人接应，他看着屏幕上打不通的联系人备注名怔了怔，心底隐约有几分忐忑不安。

汐恩哥…该不会真的有什么情况吧……

豆原有些着急了，下意识只想快点换完衣服快一些赶回去。但他才刚解开腰带，还没来得及脱掉外面的短袖罩衫，门外冷不丁响起一阵急促的敲门声，惊得豆原手里抽出的皮带差点掉在地上。

他慌忙把它系了回去，然后扭身张口问了一句是谁在外面。

门是从里面反锁的，休息室外的人不可能随便打开，再加上场外的比赛没结束，会在这个空当不识趣的来敲门，当下就连豆原自己也猜不出会是谁。

可惜的是，外面无人回应。

于是他好奇地拧开把手，门打开了一条缝，没想到那一瞬，迎接他的居然是再纯粹不过的白葡萄酸。那味道浓得呛人，像是刚泼洒出来的久酿成熟的葡萄酒。

看见靠在门上踉跄了一下的人，他惊诧地睁大双目呆住，“汐恩哥——！？”

不过比起对方不请自来的突袭空降，是那身熏人的 omega 信息素气味更令他在意罢了。门缝终于被他大大的敞开的同时，那个人也乘机钻了进来，扑到豆原怀里，豆原这才发现，对方身上的体温亦有着不同寻常之处。

他给他的药，难道都没吃吗？

豆原悄然蹙眉，忙把门再次关闭反锁好，搂住怀中人小心翼翼挪步移到沙发上坐好。

“你是不是提前发情了？”

他担忧地伸手取掉鹤房的海绵口罩，然后摸到对方明显红得不太正常的脸。

果然，贴在手底下的温度也是异常的灼手，情况似乎比他想象中的还要糟一些。

豆原心惊肉跳，太阳穴隐隐跳动。

他都不知道对方是怎么强撑着一路找过来的，还好鹤房能及时的溜进来成功找到他，不然他都不敢想象放他一个人在外面会发生什么样的意外。

鹤房只肯咬着下唇不肯说话，眼眶里湿润润的染红了周围一圈，他目含气愤，满眼委屈的瞪视着豆原，好像跟他有仇，看起来气还没消透，天生上翘的眼尾却是蛊惑的为他平添了不少摄人心魄的媚意。

豆原到了嘴边的责备蓦地说不出口了，满心俱是融化开来的疼惜。

让他猝不及防的是鹤房下一秒的反应，令豆原措手不及的，鹤房突袭发力的身躯紧紧压制住他，两个人双双躺倒在一起。鹤房头顶的帽子跟着他的动作往后脱落，掉翻在地上发出轻响，挂在脖子上早被他体温捂热的银色项链也顺势垂落下来，轻微的晃动着，时不时打在豆原的下巴前。

鹤房用力拽着豆原白色棒球衫的衣领，忿忿道：“少废话了，阴茎还没报废的话就快点操我。”他说着，干脆动手帮豆原脱起了制服。

“不是…你慢点……”这可不是他的衣服啊！

豆原无可奈何的想按住他急中乱来的手，内心既诧异又实在想笑。

这下换做鹤房不干了，他拨开豆原的手掌，泄愤一般地低下头去，恶狠狠地咬住豆原近在眼前形状完美的唇，平时藏得够深够好的尖利虎牙，直接在那裸粉色的唇瓣上磕嵌出血珠，他只顾着把自己莽撞的舌头横冲直撞般直直送进豆原因疼微张的嘴里，逼得对方主动与自己交缠住深吮不放。

想想他好不容易才摆脱拥挤的围观群众跟过来，虽然代价是被情绪激动的人群中不知来向散发出的气味干扰到，本就处于敏感状态极不稳定的他，被迫提前进入了发情期。

这回好了，新账旧账一起算，豆原一成可别想跑。

豆原微微后仰着脑袋，不禁扣住omega恋人的后脑勺，轻车驾熟的回应着鹤房汐恩这个来得格外热辣的吻。通过唇齿间的摩擦刺激，溢出的一点点血腥味，哪抵得过自己的 omega 主动投怀燃起的热情似火。

交往以来练就的经验，导致他现在已经变得很擅长于应对鹤房每次伴随着各种意外到来的情热期，因为那些无一例外都是豆原一成在负责陪他熬过的。

鹤房不喜欢吃抑制药的味道，又嫌打气味阻断剂麻烦。所以自从和豆原在一起以后，他几乎很少碰那些玩意儿，他宁愿相信有这个年轻优越的 alpha 在，可以顺利帮自己解决这些问题。

因而他早已允许了对方的永久标记。

一来图个省事，二来他确实喜欢这个人。

喜欢得停不下来那种。

鹤房的手就没安分过，贴着豆原的前胸和他接吻的同时，还能有空脱掉自己的外套随意地扔到身后，接着是扒去豆原的，皮带跟着掉在地板上落出清脆的咔嗒声。他有意撩拨他的动作愈发大胆，发烫的手掌随之覆盖在对方某个渐渐鼓起的部位，揉弄那里的温度同样烫得惊人。

豆原依然穿着没换下的棒球衫和速干内衬，贴身的深色运动内衬勒得他绷紧的身体线条更加显眼，一同束缚着他的肌肉与欲望不得疏解。

鹤房的手是火，也是他救命的水。

有对方足够热情的挑逗在先，豆原的感觉如潮汹涌而来，他情不自禁释放出大量的 alpha 信息素来安抚住焦躁不安的 omega，指腹温柔地贴抚着鹤房的后颈，隔着薄薄的表层皮肤，有意揉搔着埋藏在下面红肿不堪的腺体。

这样一来，反倒是气势汹汹扑上来的鹤房自己先软了腰，败下阵来，下体前前后后分泌出的湿液也彻底沾湿了底裤，叫人更加难受。

倒头在沙发上纠缠的两人，呼吸重叠的频率渐趋一致。无论是床事上的节奏还是工作中的配合，他们都一样，极其的合拍。

高度契合的身体，肉欲与情感交织混杂在一起，常常使人看不清蒙蔽在眼前的，到底是什么。

“你快点啊……”鹤房主动松开了嘴，吐息吁吁的，额角透着薄汗，忍不住趴在豆原胸前无力的催促着。

豆原轻笑，澄澈透亮的眼眸里是不加掩饰的欲望。他眼神深邃地凝视着眼前焦急的人，哑声戏言，“汐恩哥好着急呀。别急，不如我们来玩点有趣的。”

“？你——”鹤房只来得及惊呼一声，对方立马翻身压住了身体发虚的自己。

鹤房被迫陷进不甚柔软的沙发里靠着，面露不解，他眼看着豆原起身离开，踩下地，绕到旁边的柜子里翻了翻，貌似扯出了一件什么衣服。然后豆原走近过来，鹤房方才看清楚那是什么——是外面的啦啦队女生穿的裙子。

他一时气急，脸倏地羞红，咬牙切齿道：“豆原！一成！你又来！”

他就知道，这个闷骚的家伙，上了床老想尝试这种奇奇怪怪的东西！

虽然鹤房以前大部分会选择拒绝掉，偶尔才愿意跟着他试上一试，但不得不说试过后他确实也有爽到，豆原其实还是有在照顾自己的自尊心的。

如果就此以为豆原一成是个好人，那就大错特错了。

鹤房现在甚至可以毫不怀疑，自己若是不开口拒绝的话，对方说不定真的会想到什么就试什么，一样一样换着花样的搞过来。

这么说起来，鹤房不禁想起上次他俩一起尝试过的玩法，豆原往他的后穴里塞入毛茸茸的猫尾肛塞，再给他戴上了猫耳朵，逼他学着猫似的“喵喵”叫……

导致鹤房现在一回想起上次糟糕的经历，登时会面红耳赤，臊得说不出话来。

他就不该相信这个小恶魔，嘴上说着“保证不会有下一次了”的鬼话连篇。

****7.** **

豆原是之前到这边换装备时无意间发现的，这边的衣柜里竟然放了一套他们学校啦啦队穿的统一制服，不过他没拿那件紧身上衣，只拿了下装而已。

一条刚好是大码，看起来也没人穿过的短裙。

啊，对的，他一直很惋惜来着。

汐恩哥在节目里扮女装那次，因为自己当时还是个没分化性别的愣头小菜鸟，他什么都没能做呢。

如今回头一想，怎么看都是他错失了最好的时机，太可惜了……

“汐恩哥， 你穿一次这个给我看好不好？”豆原笑得一脸的纯良无害，露出一排整整齐齐的小白牙，单膝跪在沙发边缘，把灰色带一条白色条纹边的短裙递过去。

鹤房想也不想的拍开了他，“你别想！”

豆原没生气，俯低身子啃咬鹤房粉红色的耳垂，舔着对方的耳廓轻声哄道：“乖，你穿了裙子，我就穿着比赛用的棒球服和你做一次，咱俩扯平了不行嘛？”

鹤房的手肘曲起，抵住他特意贴近过来，温暖厚实的胸膛，指尖触摸到手心里干爽洁白的衣料材质，心脏忍不住的失速砰砰直跳。他瞟了一眼自己的 alpha 穿上棒球衫，立刻变得正经得不行的样子，确实有几分心动了。

草，别说，还挺帅的。

明明不久之前，豆原一成还是那个立足在棒球场上熠熠发光、干净耀眼到极致的棒球少年，现下却在自己的耳边说着下流的荤话引诱别人和他做爱。

“啧……我知道了，拿过来！”鹤房想了又想，到底是按捺不住内心深处发痒的骚动，咬咬牙抢过裙子，看来是真的准备穿了。

这下豆原高兴了，忙不迭帮着窝在沙发里的鹤房汐恩半不情愿地脱掉黑色的牛仔裤和鞋，接着套上那条长度完全说不上保守的浅灰色百褶裙，裙子腰围的大小刚刚好足以卡到他的腰胯上。

穿完以后，鹤房还是害羞的闭拢着腿，一副别别扭扭的神情，仿佛怎么都适应不了这样下半身空荡荡的不安全感，而豆原看起来就像个即将要在这里强迫他的棒球部男生。

鹤房的腿很长，又细又直的腿型十分出挑好看，再加上他本生皮肤白，修长白皙的双腿常年不见阳光。豆原每次见到那双白嫩的，手感也恰似牛奶丝滑的长腿，发力箍着自己腰的色情画面，从视觉上带来的冲击力太强，鹤房半推半就配合他的态度，更使得他下腹一紧几欲克制不住本能涌上的冲动。

意图化身丧失理智的野兽，只想要疯狂占有这个人。

“自己把内裤也脱了。”豆原居高临下俯视着身下的鹤房，勾唇笑了笑傲慢地说。

白色的短袖 T 恤搭着那条对他来说多少是短了些的灰色裙子，虽不太像场外那群啦啦队女生的打扮，穿在鹤房身上却别有一种异样的和谐感。

鹤房不满地抬眸，嗔视了他一眼，漂亮的眼睛里满是对豆原得寸进尺行为的控诉。但他仍然听话的动手照做了，抬起腰翘高腿，用双手把湿黏得不成样子的白色内裤扯掉。

这期间豆原不仅一直目不斜视地盯着他完成动作，而且唇边微妙的笑意并不见减淡多少，反倒愈显玩味。

“汐恩哥你也太淫荡了吧。没有我在，内裤就已经全湿了吗？”

白色的贴身面料，被淫液浸湿后的水痕一目明了。

鹤房忍无可忍了，气愤地伸出腿去，一脚踩在豆原腿间鼓起的包上，“喂！我说你快点啊，到底行不行啊，差不多也该玩儿够了吧？”

豆原及时地抓住他细瘦的脚踝，手指暧昧地圈着它细细揉捏。一时间也说不清是鹤房的体温高，还是豆原的更甚。

豆原见状，挑眉笑问：“你真的要我快？”

不过他也的确吃到了鹤房的激将法，终于肯解开裤链，半褪下紧包裹住他身躯的滑垒裤，释放出自己早已硬如烙铁的欲望，弹出来剑拔弩张的昂扬在空气中，盘桓的筋络和粗大的柱身一齐耀武扬威的向人宣誓着主动权究竟在谁手中，亮出 alpha 引以为豪的武器，绝不允许任何人挑衅。

他一手撑着沙发边的扶手，慢慢沉下腰去。

即使隔着棒球服，alpha依旧浑身四溢着独属于他的清爽味道，是柠檬草的香气。

而后他放下了鹤房汐恩的脚，收紧手臂圈住鹤房精瘦的腰肢，垂首相贴彼此的鼻尖，直至用 alpha 强势的气息将鹤房重重包围，逃无可逃。

“也不是不能快……”豆原开始一下一下地啄吻着鹤房精致的面庞，从深刻的眉眼落至高挺的鼻梁，再到对方脸上散开的几颗可爱小痣，“我只是怕，会喂不饱我的汐恩哥。”

他圆圆的黝黑瞳孔里，此时注满了深情，认真说出的话则与之全然反差，听得鹤房的耳根又是一热。

豆原一成喜欢的，迷恋的，崇拜的，从来都是他的全部，是鹤房汐恩这个人的全部。

近距离袭来的信息素，几乎冲昏了鹤房头脑中仅存的几丝清醒，亦给他一种踏实而又空虚的感觉。近在咫尺，是豆原俊朗的面容，那距离太近太近，连他们鼻息都绞在一起，再也不分你我。

“嗯…那你、就多喂几次……”鹤房低低地喘息，快要受不了这过于亲昵的折磨。

后穴因为豆原轻柔的动作而不自觉的颤栗收缩，淌出丝丝透明的液体打湿了压在屁股下的浅色裙面。他有些难受地扭了扭腰，调整好躺姿，主动分开腿勾住身上的人，好让他们的距离再近一点，裙摆随着他的动作向腿根划下了些，末了又用大腿内侧的皮肤讨好地蹭向豆原露在外面的臀腿肌肉。

源自内心的渴望，就足以吞噬一切了。

豆原没忍住倒抽了一口气，后背紧绷。

他知道鹤房很想要，自己也忍得万分辛苦，但他仍觉得还不是时候。他一边专注地舔弄着鹤房的嘴唇，一边着手撩开对方宽松的 T 恤下摆，顺着他的身体轮廓细细描摹，一路抚摸下来，指尖簇着小火花，燃起鹤房更高一层的欲火，焚烧着他的神经。

“呜——别摸了啊…快给我……”

鹤房在他的怀里细碎地小声呜咽，被豆原吻去了大半。随后，那只骨节分明、充满力量的手才终于探向那处湿软黏腻得一塌糊涂的地方，打着圈地按压了两下，再一次性捅进去两根手指，速度适中地抽动起来。

里面嫩粉色的媚肉好像有意识一般，随着进出的动作一次次吸覆住他，想要挽留着什么，也企图将其吞入后推向更深处。尽管豆原的手很大，两根指头的程度已然不容小觑，但根本无法满足等待了太久的鹤房，倒也聊胜于无。

他开始动情的发出呻吟，下身的小穴犹如饥饿过度的嘴，不舍地咬住豆原的手指，一点儿不肯放过外来入侵者的施舍，好似要把目前已有的全都吞到深处殆尽，才肯罢休。

“汐恩哥，你咬得我太紧了。”豆原扬起一半眉峰上挑的眉毛，不得不适时的提醒他一句。

也不知道欲火中烧的鹤房听见了多少，他躺在豆原身下舒服得直哼哼，豆原于是默默加入了一根手指，三指并拢将他那开了闸似的穴口撑开更多，随即有止不住的粘液顺着刺入的弧度流出，淌满了豆原的手心，从他的手丝丝缕缕的滴下。

鹤房耐不住地摇头，似是承受不了这远无止境的折磨，“够了、够了——”

他想要的不是这个啊！这个混蛋还要玩弄他到什么时候！

豆原心疼地低头吮去他眼睫上沾湿的泪珠，声音里满满都是怜惜，“好了，我不弄了，你别哭。”

见扩张得差不多，鹤房应该能很好的适应自己的尺寸了，他这才把鹤房的裙子下摆撩起再拉高些，堆在对方白得晃眼睛的腰间，握住对方挺翘圆润、手感极佳的臀肉，毫不客气的向两边掰开，挺腰找好角度，换成自己硬挺多时不比鹤房煎熬得少的肉刃上阵。

肿大的圆形顶端率先破开洞口，他猛地一个用力后，直接把整根狠狠送入到紧致极乐的甬道内。

又湿又热的内里包裹住豆原分身的一瞬间，他情不自禁发出最为满足的喟叹。

鹤房猝然被对方贯穿了身体深入，一顶到底的舒爽畅快感激得他头皮发麻，大脑里像有无数的小烟花同时炸裂开，耳中产生了失鸣般的错觉。

但这对于他来说不够，还远远不够。

他顺势攀上豆原宽厚温暖的后背，手指攥皱了对方棒球衫的背号，腿也不由分说地打开更多，缠上alpha精干的腰身，好容纳豆原依靠在他颈边，边粗重地喘着气，边挺动腰身正式展开攻势，向他索取掠夺更多。

和豆原做，鹤房从来不用担心对方的力道和持久会弱到哪去，跳了多年街舞的基础兼习惯了体育运动的少年，一旦上了床，那些积攒数年的优势，自然而然的全数解禁出来。

鹤房尤其能感受到，豆原不仅是技巧在不断的练习中精进，而且他发力时的撞击与速度，也是堪称猛兽派的野性力量，一如豆原平日里展现出的舞台风格，那些估计都是一般alpha所不能比拟的。

他向来是擅长做模仿的孩子，鹤房汐恩从一开始就明白这一点。

只是他想不到，支撑豆原无师自通学习和模仿能力的背后，还有其本身的天赋加持。

或许还可以归功于alpha的天性。

年轻力壮的alpha，一下又一下的狠力撞击着他，大开大合重复做着活塞动作，闷声操干身下的omega。

比起做之前喜欢油嘴滑舌的调戏人，做爱中的豆原更倾向于不爱说话，专注于沉默的律动猛干。鹤房搂着他，被顶得身体不停乱晃，嘴里止不住地浪叫连连。

他大张着嘴，想要拼命的呼吸，却像条缺氧的鱼，眼尾更是晕红了一片湿意，面上飞起情欲的绯红，脚趾也因为过于爽的快感而自动蜷了起来，意识逼近模糊的边际，随时可能冲破束缚直入云霄。

一时间，这个不大不小的活动室内，只剩下一屋子的淫糜气息，他们两人的信息素也在过程中互相交融、冲撞，于酸甜中反复沉沦不停回味，刺激着大脑加速分泌，产生愉悦的多巴胺。

豆原沉重的囊袋不停拍打在鹤房的臀上啪啪直响，羞耻的声响共同煽动着他俩的耳膜，诱导他们做出理性服从于本性的行为，以及潜藏在内心深处的渴望。

“慢点……哈啊…我不行了……”鹤房死死地抠拽着豆原身后的衣服。

他现在有种自己很快要被对方操死在这小小的沙发上的错觉，但豆原只是埋在鹤房弧度接近直角的肩颈里，沉迷于轻咬与舔舐。

豆原如上瘾一般，嗅着对方腺体处飘来的一阵阵信息素，白葡萄的香味十分浓郁且鲜明，浅尝即止完全不足以令他满意。他更喜欢动情之时的高温让那味道失去平衡，由清新纯粹的酸味转化为胃口大增的酸甜。

“慢？可刚刚不是汐恩哥你叫我快点的吗？”豆原坏笑着，夹指捏了下鹤房胸前浅色的凸起，鹤房立即敏感的回以了他颤抖不已的真实反应。

“嗯…嗯啊、不行了啊……要去了……”鹤房本来只想求他减速一点，没成想豆原耸动着腰，慢倒是慢下来了一些，但却改变了性器抽送的频率，再熟稔的找到他的前列腺位置，故意发力，改用硬物的顶部反复重重碾压过那一点。

鹤房哪受得了这番直接的刺激，抱紧豆原呜的一声，小幅度地抽搐着身子，最先缴械投降，直接被对方操射出来。白浊溅落在他俩靠近着的小腹和衣服上，弄脏了豆原借来的棒球服，但大部分还是射在了鹤房自己泛起粉色的平坦腹部。

豆原的动作停了下来，眼睁睁看着鹤房射完精，眼神沉了沉，显得兴趣十足。

“汐恩哥好厉害，明明我都没碰过你前面。”

他一边说着，一边拿手沾起那几滩鹤房的子孙万千，然后抹开涂在鹤房好像更挺立了些的乳头上。

看起来还不错。

鹤房还缩在他的怀里哈哈的喘着气，努力平复呼吸，听到豆原的话，立刻皱眉回嘴，“你、闭嘴！”

对方呵呵的笑出声，用埋在鹤房体内的粗硕故意顶了下他的敏感点，如同在提醒着鹤房，他自己是爽到了，但豆原可还没完全释放的欲望。

果不其然，鹤房的脸倏地爆红了。

“我想汐恩哥应该不会那么自私吧。”

这时豆原扶起鹤房刚射完提不起力的腰，撤出分身，然后支撑着对方让他转过身趴跪在沙发靠背上面，翘着屁股等待他下一轮的进入。

****8.** **

豆原盯着他看了几秒钟，最终没忍住诱惑的在鹤房被撩起的裙子下，那两瓣白嫩的浑圆上拍了一巴掌。

“靠——”那巴掌其实打得不痛，只是听起来比较响，鹤房回过头来直想骂人，“你变态啊！好好的打我干什么！”

哪知豆原一成会满脸无辜地回望着他，“不好意思啊，都怪汐恩哥那里长得太诱人了，一时冲动一时冲动。”

鹤房气不过似地瞪向他，神色又羞又恼，“你屁股比我的还翘好吧！干嘛不摸你自己的？”

“嗯哼。原来汐恩哥还观察过我的那种地方……所以到底谁是变态呀？”豆原笑得不怀好意，“可惜我摸不到我的，要不你替我摸摸看。”

鹤房一时语塞，竟然险些被这家伙绕进去了，他脸红红的别过头去，忍不住结巴道：“我、我才不想摸变态。”才怪。

确实，鹤房汐恩是挺想摸摸看的，豆原一成没分化前他就很在意了。

因为对方起初那虽看着没自己高，却明显比他壮硕有料的火辣身材。未发育成熟的少年已然具备了非常优秀的骨架基础，宽平的肩线，窄瘦的腰身，还有肌肉紧实的大腿和一穿紧身裤就显得格外惹眼的蜜臀。

他俩换着姿势做过很多次，对彼此的身体知根知底，但由于身为omega，鹤房一直做的是下面那个，竟是一次也没成功揩到油。

豆原一眼望去，就能读懂鹤房脸上不经意间泄露出的真实想法，他很明白对方这时候的小心思。

“不如我们来做个交易？”

这马上便吸引住了鹤房的注意力。

“什么交易？”

“我给你摸我的屁股，但汐恩哥你要叫我一声‘学长’。怎么样，不亏吧？”

鹤房犹豫再三，一时无法决定是要他的面子还是要服从欲望，而且他是真的很想摸摸看，但好像又不好意思叫出口那种羞耻的称呼……

那边坏心眼的豆原已经开始倒计时“3，2，1”了。

鹤房慌神了，急道：“我叫！我叫还不行嘛！”

听到回答，豆原索性笑没了眼睛，只剩下两条缝，眉眼弯弯的看着他可爱直率的反应。

“那，汐恩哥你自己来？”他挑挑眉，嘴角挂着似笑非笑的弧度，拉住鹤房站到地上，手臂环住他的腰杆，揽着对方站稳。

事到临头了，鹤房汐恩忽然之间怂了。他害羞地低着头，舔舔略有点发干的嘴唇，不敢直视豆原亮晶晶的眼睛，犹犹豫豫地抬手绕到豆原后面，闭着眼，狠下手贴了上去。

！！！

鹤房快被手里传来的感受吓到了：这手感，好到他想骂脏话了怎么办？

他吞了吞口水，睁开眼悄悄瞥了一眼豆原，看见对方正在一动不动地盯着自己，似笑非笑的表情感觉没什么变化。

鹤房犹豫着，小声问他，“能让我…让我捏一捏吗？”

豆原不置可否，只点头，应该算是同意。鹤房这下放心了，顺着自家alpha挺翘的臀部曲线滑动手掌，上上下下全摸了个遍，接着轻轻收力，实打实地捏了一把。

然后他便听到对方因此又不稳了许多的重呼吸声，显然，豆原被鹤房摸着也是极有反应的。他手里是豆原常年锻炼出来才如此发达的臀肉，滑而不腻的手感不仅仅是让鹤房一个人偷着爽了，就连豆原都变得更有感觉了。

鹤房不知怎么的，突然就不敢继续了。

“谢谢，谢谢，原来你的摸起来是这种触感啊……”鹤房努力打着哈哈，默默收回了自己的手。

开玩笑，豆原一成那个眼神变味得这么危险，别以为他看不懂是什么意思，他好歹也是个男人，豆原那眸光简直像下一秒要把他拆吞入腹了一样。

下一秒，豆原却舒展开爽朗的笑颜，甚是体贴地开口问他，“啊，这么一小会儿就摸够了吗？不趁机多占会儿便宜？”

如果鹤房没听错，耳朵也没问题的话，豆原嗓音里喑哑的意味明显低沉了许多。那对鹤房来说，是危险的信号，是捕食者盯上了心仪猎物的目光。

鹤房愣愣地摇头，身体紧张的绷住。

“那现在轮到我了。”

话刚说完，鹤房便被他放回到沙发上，而鹤房也瞠目结舌于这么久了豆原的那里还很精神的抬得老高，一点没有要轻易善罢甘休的意思。

他很快预感情况不妙了。

“弯腰趴上去，背对我站直了。”豆原干脆利落地指示道，鹤房只能乖乖服从。

鹤房照做完，下一秒对方的身体又贴靠了上来，火热的胸腹肌隐约用力时突起的肉感，鹤房只用后背就能鲜明感受到。之后他感觉到豆原的手钻进了他垂下的裙摆里，贴着大腿里侧娇嫩的软肉一点一点摩挲着，直到摸上鹤房也已呈半抬头趋势的前端。

“现在，叫我。”豆原舔吻着鹤房逐渐充血的耳朵暗示道，手下慢慢提速，帮鹤房撸动茎体重拾快感的动作亦不带丝毫马虎，尽心尽力的替他照顾好男根。

鹤房很快难捱地喘息上了，要怪只怪豆原套弄的手法太过娴熟，连他顶部的小孔和末端的坠物都能被一一抚慰得很好。

“学、学长……”鹤房双唇翕张，极小声地喊了他一句。

豆原当然不满意，报复性地用指甲掐上对方冒出晶亮液体的孔端，“太小声了，我听不见哦。”

鹤房汐恩咬着嘴唇，舌尖抵住牙关，被痛意刺激得腿根发抖。

他重新吸了口气，重复喊道：“学长、豆原学长……行了吧。”

太羞耻了太羞耻了，鹤房汐恩受不了了，分明他才是比豆原年长的那一个！

他羞愤难当，只想快速垂下头把脸藏进交叠的手臂里，不成想豆原拦腰抱住他，制止了他企图逃避的态度。

“腿伸直呀，汐恩学妹。”豆原的大手持续套弄掌握着他的脆弱，又附在他的耳边，喉间溢出闷闷的笑，故意咬字清楚地说道。

妈的……豆原一成这个变态。

鹤房想骂人了，脸和脖子白里透红得像能滴出血。

豆原此时确认过鹤房是在兴奋状态后，选择放开了抚慰挺立着的性器的手，随即扶住自己的硬热之物抵着蹭了蹭他股间的湿滑，大概都浸润了一遍，才挺腰对准被他抽插过半天的穴口，微微泛红张开，上面还沾了点白沫到现在都合不拢。

他先试着插入了半个头，挤进那方紧致之地。

鹤房啊的叫唤了一声，膝盖发软到想弯下去，差点没跌跪在沙发上。豆原眼疾手快托稳他的肚子，将他的腰折得更开，张开手捏住对方骨感瘦削的胯部靠拢过来，方便他继续深入动作。

甬道里很快便配合着他自主分泌出更多的润滑液体，淋湿了半截豆原青筋突突抽动的肉棒。他缓缓摆动起自己的腰胯浅浅地抽送着，没有全部没入其中，但那着实可观的尺寸，已经能叫鹤房爽到发出间断的呻吟了。

他不禁收缩着饥渴的后穴，企图能够借此缓解一点内里填不满的瘙痒，自然而然加重了豆原对他身体的渴望，哼出一丝低声的嘶吼。

“夹得这么紧，学妹是打算夹死学长吗？”

豆原的声音里愈发沙哑，仿佛一张浸透了情欲的白纸，不断磨砺着鹤房的感官和听觉，舒爽麻痹过全身。

“滚啊…呜、我才不是…你学妹……”鹤房有气无力的骂出声来，话没说完反倒遭豆原猛然一记顶撞深闯进来，撞得他身体一个前倾，豆原骤然又松开一直支撑着对方的手臂，任由他跪下去，倒在沙发背上趴着。

他的阴茎跟着从后穴里滑出，鹤房不由地惊叫一声，豆原却俯下身去，惩罚性地揉搓着鹤房胸前的两粒，粗暴的力度一碰上敏感的乳头，乳尖立时充血胀大，似是在叫嚣着想要得到更加粗鲁的虐待。

“学妹在说什么呢？”豆原不急不躁地继续问道，“不好好尊敬地叫人的话，我可就不给你了。”

快感的来源突然被中断，豆原停止了动作，转头玩弄起鹤房被忽略了许久快要遗忘的地方，但真正需要他填满的那处则无人光顾，寂寞难耐，泥泞不堪，甚至食髓知味的紧缩蠕动着，颤悠悠的滴落下淫水。

鹤房此刻也顾不得什么羞不羞耻了，他迫切地需要豆原一成贯穿他，捅坏他，甚至占据他的生殖腔射满热烫的浓精。

“呃、别停……我错了！学长…我错了……”他难受的小声求饶，声音软化得一塌糊涂，酸涩的白葡萄酒瞬间转化成了甜腻的白葡萄味果汁。

闻声，豆原旋即收敛了手上的蹂躏举动，心满意足地扭过脸去，掰过鹤房的脸与他唇齿相贴的接吻，几近温情的汲取他口腔里的空气，啃噬着对方形状饱满色泽诱人的红唇，如同在品尝一颗不可多得的果汁软糖，咬开表皮时会溢出酸酸甜甜的白葡萄味。

鹤房控制不了自己显得急促的呼吸，就像他控制不了自己那无法满足的渴望。

就在他视线模糊的，即将要沉溺进去这磨人致死的温柔时，豆原又色情地舔了一圈他的唇周，放开了鹤房颜色越来越艳红的嘴唇，拉开的距离在两人间牵拉出一道晶亮的银丝，煞是显眼。

他细心地拿手指蹭了蹭鹤房精致的嘴角，哑声央求对方，“汐恩再叫叫我，好不好……”

alpha粗大的性器撑开后方，重新一寸寸的推入，摩擦着抚平过他的每一处褶皱。

大脑正处于不太清晰的时刻，鹤房轻喘着，只好胡乱的唤道：“哈啊——学长…唔、一成学长……”

那一句低喃轻语中叫出的“一成学长”，差点让刚刚插入的豆原精关不守，直接射精交待完事，他强行忍耐住自己的冲动，嘶出的一口热气吹拂在鹤房的耳骨上。

“汐恩哥也太犯规了……”

然后他耸动起腰身，不断地挺进再抽出，反复破开鹤房体内依附上来的层层软肉，还不忘贴心的帮对方一把，握着鹤房前方可怜得冒水、又硬又涨的欲望本身，与后方攻击的节奏形成强烈的对比，富有耐心地套弄着。

豆原每次重复捅入进去的动作都极有技巧性，他掌控着刚好能让鹤房得到纾解的频率，几深几浅的尽情玩弄小穴，一边引导着对方不满足于此，自觉扭臀往后迎上自己的撞击。室内除了充斥着两人交合的淫糜水声，还有外面不时响起正在比赛中人群的欢呼声，提醒着他们说不准下一刻，就会有人靠近过来发现他们在做的事。

偏生鹤房汐恩的叫床声总是不知克制的大，理智尚存的豆原一成也知道，他们必须速战速决了，转移阵地，以防万一。

他抬直强韧有力的腰，加速了整根拔出并蛮力抽送的频率。

又看见身下呻吟和呼吸几乎被自己撞碎的鹤房，正情难自禁地仰着纤细的脖颈，张开嘴喘气，口腔里粉色的小舌隐约可见，高高拉起的T恤和裙布下露出的部分白皙肌肤，已经因为沉浸在情欲之中太久而覆盖上了一层红意，鹤房的皮肤娇嫩到，只要豆原稍微用力一掐，不小心就会在上面留下指印红痕。

鹤房的腿根颤栗个不停，豆原气息粗重的喘息此起彼伏。

他知道，他们都快攀升到了那个极致的临界点。

“汐恩哥，我们一起，好不好。”

豆原一成狠狠的用力撞击着鹤房汐恩来回摇晃的身体，重新低头覆上鹤房背后突出的漂亮蝴蝶骨，几根手指摸索着伸入到鹤房张大的嘴里，捉住那勾引了他太久惹人在意得不行的软舌，边搅弄着鹤房口中湿热的涎液，边瞄准了对方后颈上的红肿，暗示地舔弄着，直到那里也变得水光一片，湿漉漉的。

最后的冲刺到来，豆原却忽然改变了插入的角度，往上找到另一处埋藏在鹤房体内蛰伏已久的入口。他无情地闯进那方禁地，伴随鹤房的呻吟陡然变了调的拔高，尾音亦染上了脆弱破碎的哭腔，但他仍然一遍又一遍地占领着那里，强有力的，越来越快，不厌其烦。

直至窒息般的高潮来临，灵魂与肉体交缠，紧贴着彼此，他们终于完全占据和拥有了对方。

他覆在鹤房身后，气息不稳地粗喘。

豆原停顿了几秒身子，等待粗硕的性器卡住出口，慢慢胀大成结，再把承载着他满满的alpha气息的精液，悉数灌溉浇进鹤房汐恩同样滚烫的生殖腔内。同时毫不犹豫地张口咬破了对方颈后的omega腺体，像是在吃一块酸味十足的果汁软糖，咬开弹性的表面后，他注射了自己高浓度的柠檬草混合香气，包裹并冲淡了大部分的酸意。

他又一次被豆原覆盖上了永久性的标记，他又一次成为了豆原的所有物。

鹤房崩溃地抽泣着，神情迷乱，脑海里也空白了剩下嗡鸣一片。他蜷缩着，背脊发抖，马上也泻在豆原自愿照顾他的手心里——这是他第二回射出来了。

但是他发不出更大的声音，因为豆原一成的手紧紧扣住了他的下颔，他只能咬着豆原放进来的手指呜咽，却无法做到真正意义上的合拢嘴。吞咽不下的透明津液流溢而下，顺着下巴、喉结凸显的弧度滑过，一点一点滴落在他自己凹陷的锁骨上。

酸味被减淡以后，屋里只剩下甜蜜的清香萦绕不散。

豆原撤回自己的手，勾着脑袋衔住了鹤房被润泽到发亮的唇瓣厮磨着，交换着彼此余韵散去过后的心跳和余温。

白葡萄味的果汁软糖，还是得依靠反复的回味，才能品尝到那丝与众不同的甘味。

而鹤房汐恩，则永远只能是属于他豆原一成的宝藏。

****【END.】** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 复健的车技还是太烂了，对不起我是烂人（谢罪


End file.
